


There was a Ship

by SweetbunThorn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Wrote this quite some time ago to pay homage to a wonderful and amazing ship, The Going Merry





	

There was a ship  
That carried 4 pirates across the East Blue

There was a ship  
That had taken the same 4 pirates to a sea faring restaurant 

There was a ship  
That was taken by the pirates navigator to her island that was being held by a fish-man pirate

There was a ship  
That now carried 5 pirates to the island of the Beginning and the End

There was a ship  
That escaped the pursuit of a marine captain

There was a ship  
That had made it to the Grand Line and had its figure head and mast broken

There was a ship  
That had ferried a desert princess and her duck along with the 5 pirates

There was a ship  
That had sailed through a Island Eater

There was a ship  
That had sailed to a winter island in search of a doctor to aid their sick navigator

There was a ship  
That now ferried 6 pirates, a desert princess, and her duck

There was a ship  
That waved a silent goodbye to the desert princess and her duck

There was a ship  
That now carried 7 pirates to a lawless island called Jaya

There was a ship  
That was broken, but still said "I can still sail"

There was a ship  
That had sailed to Skypiea and its white sea

There was a ship  
That had fallen 33,000ft into the blue sea, her hull full of gold

There was a ship  
That had watched her pirate crew play a game, silently praying that she wouldn't lose the crew she had grown to love

There was a ship  
That had reached the city of water, Water 7

There was a ship  
That could no longer sail

There was a ship  
That had cried as she watched her captain and his best friend fight over her

There was a ship  
That had survived a large wave that was heading to the city of water

There was a ship  
That had called to a master carpenter "I want to sail again!"

There was a ship  
That had sailed to Enies Lobby to bring her family back

There was a ship  
That called to her family "Look down!"

There was a ship  
That had caught her family; she heard them as they called out her name "Merry!"

There was a ship  
That could go no farther and split

There was a ship  
That had cried out "I wanted to take every one just a little bit farther" as she was given a Viking funeral

There was a ship  
That watched as her family cried; she gave them one last smile and said "good bye"

There was a ship  
That had the name "Going Merry"

There was a ship  
That gave the Strawhats a home

There was a ship  
That watches as her family continues to sail on the back of another ship called "Thousand Sunny"


End file.
